


Our little game

by daikirai (daisuki)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Cumshot (facial), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild rape play (consensual), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuki/pseuds/daikirai
Summary: Our little game





	Our little game

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ, originally posted 23rd of February 2010 (seems fitting to review it nearly 9 years later huh lol). Slightly edited.  
> Tbh I forgot I even wrote this (and the rest of the contents of this particular LJ). It only resurfaced because I was cleaning out of old accounts. Might edit and post some more, but my view of their characters and their relationship has changed quite a bit since then so I'm not sure how doable it is.

His mischievous smirk is so alluring. Every levelheaded thought of being careful because of the risk of perhaps being recognised is long gone along with my usual rationality, drawn out of my body by our very first kiss this night. The way he's pressing his back against my chest, keeping himself so  _fucking close_  every second keeps me at bay, though, giving him just enough leash to take control for as long as it lasts.

The bass beat of the music is pounds through my veins along with the alcohol we drank earlier, deafening out my own heartbeat and putting my already hyped nerves on fire. I usually wouldn't drink much, but Ruki has his own charm making me forget about a lot of things. Not that I care right now, but I can feel that it's making me light-headed, as if Ruki himself wouldn't be enough. I slip my hands over his chest in a possessive manner before they settle on his hips, pulling him closer to me. And the whole time he's smirking like he's the king of the world – he knows how sexy he is and just how much it turns me on when he is like that.

 

It's hot. Really hot. And no, I'm not just talking about the way he's rubbing his ass over my crotch. I bite my lip so suppress a groan when he pushes roughly against me, and he chuckles. He knows he has me twisted around his little finger, full control given to him, but at the same time I have him sitting in my palm. I'm just going to let him play around some more.  
Slowly, I move my hands over his thighs, scraping my nails over them in a not-so-gentle manner, making him shiver under my touch. His skin-tight trousers don't help hiding the fact that he's very much aroused and I smirk to myself, feeling satisfied with knowing that I have the same effect on him as he has on me. And then he's doing it again, rubbing himself against my hard-on, drawing a deep moan from my lips and my eyes fall closed for a second. We really should get out of here soon before I lose control of myself and rip his clothes of, bend him over the nearest table and fuck him right here.

 

I throw a thought in the direction of our bandmates, wondering where they went off to, but it's quickly forgotten when he turns around to face me. He wraps his arms around my neck, yet keeps a small distance between us and it makes me so frustrated that he's not giving me what I want, and he knows it. I know he knows, because his smirk turns into a devilish grin. I narrow my eyes at him and cock my head backwards a little as if I'm measuring him, though in reality I'm challenging him. And he knows that too.

Slowly he runs his tongue over his lips, silently accepting my challenge. I smirk in return, knowing very well that I will be the winner of this game. I  _always_  win.

 

His fingers curl around some of my blonde locks, playing, tugging to see how far I'll let him go. But I have no intentions of stopping him. Not yet. Instead, I slip my hands under his shirt and let them run up his back before they return back down to his hips, down over his ass. I feel him moving backwards, the hands behind my neck pulling me with him even though I wouldn't have needed their guidance to follow. He leads us back to the bar counter, not so steadily may I add, his arms never leaving my neck and my hands never leaving his ass before his back connects with a stool and he smirks, letting me go and turning around. He takes a seat and expects me to sit down but I don't.

Instead I move just a little closer so my chest is against his back, and I lean my head over his shoulder, peering down at the bulge in his pants. He shivers lightly when my breath tickles over the skin of his neck and shoulder - probably running down his chest under his shirt as well - but pretends it didn't happen. I narrow my eyes slightly and move their focus to his face and catch the swift movement of his eyes as he quickly redirects his stare to the menu on the wall behind the bartender. The corners of my lips slowly curl up into a smirk and I lower my head a bit more so my lips  _almost_  touch his skin, taking in the scent of cigarettes, cologne and something I can't quite define; something that's so  _him_. He hums in approval and sticks a glass filled with some sort of clear liquid in my hand before he gets up from the stool, a finger slipping not-so-innocently past the waistband of my pants, tugging playfully as he brushes his lips against my ear. “You have a minute,” he whispers, giving me a heated look before his hand disappears together with him a second later. I follow him with my eyes until he's lost between all the other people, that's when I look down at the glass in my hand.

It's water.

Clearly he wants me to play seriously.

 

I give him a minute before I empty it, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I put it down on the counter and leave.

 

The game is on.

 

 

It's already dark out, but that's no wonder as I realise it's already past two in the morning. Not that it matters much. I zip my jacket and look around for any sign of my prey. Looking to the right, I spot a figure turning a corner.

I take my time, it's the hunt that's the fun part after all, and give him another couple of seconds before I start moving, walking after him at a comfortable pace in the direction of wherever he wants to lead us. There aren't many people out in the streets, although we pass a couple of crowded pubs and clubs when we cross some of the busier areas. He slips in and out of sight, always a few streets ahead, but never so far away I lose his trail. Eventually, though, I decide it's enough - both because he's constantly looking back to check if I'm still following, and because I'm starting to get impatient.

I see him rounding another corner and smirk to myself as I hurry up a bit. I'm closer now, he hadn't foreseen that. I see his grin as he turns to look at me, then he's disappearing behind another house and I break into a run, because I know he'll be running as well. And quite correctly, he is, probably feeling the adrenaline rush already. His running footsteps echo between the walls of the narrow back streets but there are no people here to hear us. Up ahead he takes a left and I chuckle, knowing he's running to a dead end. I slow my steps to a normal walking pace, knowing what it does to him. Coming around the corner I see him halt when he realises he's trapped, see the fear in his eyes when he turns. Our game is getting to him. He's genuinely scared, I can tell. But not scared enough, and mixed with excitement his fear isn't much useful for anything than making him obey me without much of a fight.

I stop a couple of meters away from him and wait for his next move. He waits too, but when he realises I won't be coming forward just yet he tries to bolt past me, and that's when I catch him. He gasps when I grab his arm and violently yank him back. It probably hurt because he yelps, but I don't care much and push him face first against the brick wall, forcing his arm behind his back. I know he probably won't scream because that could cause us both trouble, but both to be on the safe side and to feed my own needs I get out my pocket knife and press the blade flat against his neck. Suddenly he stands very still, and I smirk.

  
“Good boy,” I say lowly as my left hand unzips his jacket and throws it to the side. I know it's one of his favourites so I won't ruin it, though his shirt is a different story. I move my hand over his mouth when I slit through it with the knife, quickly ripping from his body. I tear off a piece and tie his hands behind his back, then put the knife back in my pocket.

He's shivering from the cold, his nipples already hard like two small pebbles when I pinch them, and he moans. I chuckle when he arches his back, obviously trying to rub his ass against my crotch again.

“You like this, don't you? You little slut...” I push him roughly against the wall when he moans at the dirty name and yelps when I rub my clothed erection against his ass. “You want some of this, huh?” He can't hold back another wanton moan, pushing back against me, and it makes me shiver. “You better stay quiet,” I breathe into his ear as I move my hand over his ass, giving it a possessive squeeze. He whimpers, and I push him against the wall again. “Understand?” He nods, biting his lip when I lick his neck and lighten the pressure against his back, angry red scratches visible all over his chest when he detaches from the rough bricks.

  
I turn him around to face me and I see the desire in his eyes, making me smirk again.

  
“Get on your knees.” He's quick to obey, though somewhat clumsy because of his tied hands. I chuckle and slap his cheek playfully.

“I'll make it easier for you.” I unzip my trousers and pull them down to mid-thigh along with my boxers. His eyes are fixed on my cock, eating up the sight, and he nearly moans but my hand taking a grip on his hair reminds him not to.

“Now, let's see how good those pretty lips suck cock,” I grunt, and press his face against it. I know how much he loves it and yet he purses his lips, just to annoy me. I frown, tugging at his hair til he hisses and opens his mouth, letting his tongue tease the head of my cock.

“No playing around,” I warn, pushing on his head. “Suck it like I know you want to.”

And he gives in, taking me completely into his mouth, tongue moving around the shaft while he bobs his head and sucks. I somewhat relax my grip on his hair and let him work his magic for a minute before it becomes a little too much and I start thrusting against him, fucking his face. He has my respect for managing to stay quiet and control his gagging reflex, he really does. Perhaps that's why he's one of the best cocksuckers I've been with, too.

My orgasm comes fast and messy, and I pull out of his mouth with a groan just as it hits, my cum splattering over his bruised lips and cheek. He looks surprised, having clearly not expected this, and I chuckle, my breath a little uneven as I get my cell phone out of my pocket and snap a picture of his face just as he starts moving his tongue over his lips. At first he looks shocked, but then the corners of his mouth curl in a smirk and he continues licking my cooling cum from his lips. I push playfully on his head and laugh as he falls over and curses.

“Didn't I tell you to stay quiet?” I pull my pants up, and squat down to get a little closer to his face. He stares at me, his mouth a thin line. He knows what might be coming next. “Get up,” I order as I straighten up myself. He struggles with the task, but eventually he's up. I make him face the wall again and tell him not to move a muscle as I pick up more pieces of his ruined shirt.

“Open your mouth...” He was probably expecting my fingers, because he gasps when I stuff some fabric into his mouth and force a strip between his teeth and around to the back of his neck. He thrashes his head, fighting against the gag, but when I finish the knot he knows it won't be going til I take it off, so he stills, obviously trying to calm himself. It doesn't take me long to open his belt and slip his pants down to pool around his ankles, however, I let his boxers stay on for now. I've decided to tease him a little, so I use one hand to toy with his nipples, knowing that's one of his most sensitive spots, and the other to touch him through his boxers. I'm surprised he hasn't broken down yet, but I suppose that's one of the things he's learned though our relationship.

He makes small sounds in the back of his throat and he keeps pushing against me, desperate for more contact, and finally I give it to him, mostly because I'm starting to get hard again. When I slip my hand into his underwear he chokes, and his head rolls back over my shoulder. I lick his neck and move my left hand from his chest to his crotch, finally pushing his boxers down so I can touch him properly. I use one hand to fondle his balls while I rub the thumb of my other hand against the head of his cock, but I decide it's enough when he starts becoming wild in my grip. I let go of him and tell him to spread his legs and stand closer to the wall. He obeys, spreading his legs as much as the trousers around his ankles allow him, and leans his forehead against the brick wall.

I suck on two of my fingers for a moment while I lazily stroke my now fully hard cock with my free hand, and I hear him whimper when I move my wet fingers to his ass, feeling down along his cleft with my fingertips and circling his puckered hole for a couple of seconds before slipping one into him. He hisses, probably in pleasure as he's pushing back against me already, and I chuckle, slipping the other finger into him right away. I find his sweet spot right away, but my purpose is to prepare, not tease, so I don't spend long on fingering him even though I know he loves it just as much as I do.

Thanks to our long 'foreplay' he's already a shivering wreck when I retreat my fingers and push the head of my cock against him instead. He makes the sexiest sound when I sink into him, but I don't give him much time to adjust before I start thrusting into him. Someone could be coming any time now, and it wouldn't be any fun to be caught this close to the finish line.

I pull his body back against my chest so he won't be hurt by the rough wall as my thrusts turn harder, my hips snapping violently against his. He does his best to push his ass back against me, about the only thing he can do in this condition to urge his orgasm. Understanding what he wants, I start stroking his cock, and he whimpers, tenses, and finally explodes in white all over the wall. I groan as he clenches around me. It's a bit sooner than I'd expected, but I won't complain. It only takes me a couple of more thrusts into his limp body before I cum again, releasing inside him. He sags against the wall, completely exhausted, and I pull out of him with a low moan. I use what's left of his shirt to make myself decent and laugh when I catch sight of him again.  
He's sunk to the ground, lying on his side with my cum running down the inside of his thigh, some still on his cheeks, and his own splattered over his stomach.

“That's my slut,” I say as I squat down again, releasing his hands before removing the gag. He chuckles tiredly, wiping some of his moist hair away from his face.

“You're not gonna take another picture before we leave?” he licks his lips again and looks at me expectantly. How can I say no to that face? I take another picture. He looks so blissfully fucked out and spent with his eyes and mouth shining, hair coming out of its carefully arranged style and his chest full of bruises. It's so goddamn sexy and I'm reminded just how lucky I am to have him.

"God, you're a mess," I laugh.

"I know. I love it," he laughs too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always very much appreciated.


End file.
